Merry Christmas
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Il neige à Konoha, n'estce pas Magnifique, surtout pour un jours de Noël. Mais pourtant, il ne manque que toi! Petit e fic pour NOuel!


**Titre**: Merry Christmas

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Je les ai commander au père Noël cette année mais je les ai pas reçu!! xD SNif T.T

**Genre:** One-shot. Romance Yaoi enneigée toute Noëlichou !! (xD tjrs mais délire sur le genre!! c'est pourave en !! .)

**Couple**: Réference à du Ino/Saï, SHikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Kakashi/Iruka, Asuma/Kurenai, Kiba/Hinata, Jiraya/Tsunde et je crois que c'est tout..., Bah vi, c'est Noël alors j'me déchaîne Mais c'est surtout, SASUNARU POWAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Fic spécial Noël, normal, on est en plein dedans !!

- Donc vi c'est bientôt Nouel, alors j'ai bossé dure xD!! Je voulais la poster le 24 au soir ou vraiment le 25 mais c'Ets pas sure que je puisse alors je la mets maintenant !! Espérance que ça vous plaise 3

Il neige à Konoha, n'est-ce pas Magnifique, surtout pour un jours de Noël.

Des flocons blancs viennent frôler le sol pour former une fine couverture blanche, comme des plumes.

Pour l'occasion, Konoha a revêtu ses plus belles couleurs. Les rues brillent de milles feus.

Des guirlandes de lumières entour les arbres dégarnis qui reprennent soudain des couleurs sublime, les magasins s'entourent de lampion coloré, ajoutant une touche de lumière et d'or dans les rues. La Lune quand à elle, met son reflet sur les fenêtres et le lac, sous un ciel tout de même étoilé. Les gens traversent les rues, achetant leur dernier cadeaux sans-doute, riant à éclat, leur visage reflétant toute la gaieté de ce jour, en famille, entre amis, entre amants...

Mes yeux azur pétillent par le fenêtre de mon petit appartement. Mais seulement grâce au multiples lumières accrochées de ci de là, colorant encore mieux la sublime Konoha (1)

Par la fenêtre froide, a travers les flacons qui passent devant, je peux voir mes amis qui s'amuse comme des fous.

Même si je suis allé m'amusé avec eux tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas le coeur à faire la fête ce soir.

Lee, qui a sûrement déjà un peu trop forcer sur le saké, est en train de draguer Sakura, une rose à la main.

Elle devrait accepter de sortir avec lui, il peut vraiment être adorable quand il veut...sauf quand il tombe, complètement bourré en plein dans son décolleté. Quel Baka !! C'est vrai Que Sakura est vraiment devenu Superbe, pourtant,... ce n'est pas elle qui occupe mes pensées.

Ino et Saï se papouillent encore à m'en donnée la nausée, il ne peuvent pas arrêter un peu ses deux là?

Je peux voir SHikamaru aussi, pour une fois, il à l'air heureux. NOrmal, Temari a put venir jusqu'a Konoha pour les fêtes. Il ne peuvent que rarement se voir et c'est dommage, Ils sont si mignon ensemble. Mais peut-être que la demande en mariage que Shikamaru va lui faire ce soir va changer les choses? VIvement le mariage, en espérant que Temari ne lui dise pas Non!! QUoi-que...je paierais pour voir la tête de SHika à ce moment !! QUe je suis méchant...Heureusement que je ne le pense pas vraiment !!

Neji et Tenten, eux aussi sont là, assis sur un banc, a se partager un sucre d'orge. D'ailleurs, Neji ferait peut-être mieux de même que Shikamaru. Comment va t'il réagir lorsqu'il va apprendre que Tenten est enceinte? Alala je le vois bien tomber du banc !! Ah, bon bah voilà, Tenten lui à dit !! Il c'est même prit le rebord !! Ca doit faire mal !!

Je crois voir Kiba aussi, il est assis à coté de Hinata, un verre de saké à la main, tentant désespérément de la draguer. VU comment il s'y prend, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Il se plaint de souffrir de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec la personne qu'il aime, si il savait...

Gaara et Kankouro eux, sont en train de draguer deux jeunes filles de Konoha. C'est vrai qu'ils se débrouillent pas trop mal !! Et puis, ils n'ont pas pris des thons, ça c'est sure, de belles jeunes filles, je crois même qu'une est la nièce de la Godaïme et que l'autre plus petite et la soeur de Hinata. Ah, il viennent de conclure! ENfin, ils ne seront plus célibataires, c'en devenait désesperant...

Du côté des Jounin, Asuma et Kurenaï se papouillent alors que Kakashi-sensei murmure des mot tendres à Iruka-sensei. Que c'est mignons!!! Un vrai tableau. Mais, si un jour on m'aurait dit que mes 2 sensei sortirait ensemble, et adopterais un marmot, Kami-Sama !!! Mais ils sont si Kawaï, tout les 3, est puis voir Kakashi en Papa gâteau...c'est quelque chose à ne pas rater!! J'suis même le parrain du bébé!

Un peu plus à l'écart, Choji, Shino et Gai sont en train de s'éclater tout seul avec une bouteille de Saké à qui saoulera le plus vite un des insectes de Shino et à s'enfiler des tonnes de brochettes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent inventer comme conneries ses trois là, les trois célibataires de la grande troupe... là où j'ai ma place moi aussi.

A côté d'eux...Attendez, c'est bien Tsunade que je viens de voir embrasser Ero-senin ?! Et oui, et elle n'a même pas les joues rosies. A croire que tout les couples se forment aujourd'hui, Hinata vient même d'accepter les avances de Kiba on dirait.

Noël est un jour de joie et de bonheur qui inspire bien des couples...

Et tout le monde est là, à travers ma fenêtre, sous les lumières chatoyantes de Noël,

Il ne manque que toi...

Une étoile filante déchire le ciel marine à ce moment là. Ne doit-on pas faire un vœux ?! Si, mais le vœux que je désire voire s'exaucer ne se réalisera jamais, celui que tu revienne près de moi...

Rien que de penser à toi me rend triste. Une unique larme roule sur mon visage. N'est-ce pas inhabituel de pleurer un jour de Noël ??

Je me tourne vers la table de mon salon. Les quelques cadeaux qu'ils m'on offert sont là. Ils devraient me donner un sourire de 10km de long pourtant, il n'y a qu'un seul cadeau qui pourrait me faire redonner le sourire.

Celui de te revoir, même pour quelques secondes, même juste pour aujourd'hui, un sourire de ta part suffirait à me rendre cette joie de vivre que j'ai perdu depuis que tu es parti, et qui ne refait même pas surface le jour de Noël.

Quand est-ce que j'ai compris que je t'aimais?! Dès que je me suis réveillé seul sur le dos de Kakashi-sensei.

Là, mon coeur c'est fendu en deux. Après ce combat contre toi que j'ai perdu, celui où j'ai tenté désespérément de te ramenait, celui où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, je savais que je ne te reverrait pas, quoi-que je fasse, quoi-que je dise.

Pourtant, dans le froid d'un rude mois de Décembre, c'est de ta chaleur dont j'ai besoin.

C'est de voir tes yeux encre dans la nuit dont j'ai besoin. Me blottir dans tes bras, glisser mes mains dans tes cheveux noirs ébènes, caresser ton visage pale, goûter à tes lèvres...

Mais si il n'y a que peu de chance, même quasiment pas que tu ressente la même chose que moi, j'espère, non je veux me raccrocher à ça, me raccrocher à ces murmures que j'ai entendu alors que j'étais inconscient, ce "Gomen" remplit de tristesse que tu m'a soufflé au dessus du visage...Je suis sure que tu l'a vraiment dit.

Je t'attends désespérément depuis ce jours, eux aussi. Tsunade leurs à expliquer pourquoi tu es partis et ils ont tous compris.

Ils auraient fait pareil, j'aurais fit pareil. Tu es pardonner d'avance alors revient.

Car depuis que tu est parti, c'est un grand vide qui c'est fait dans notre bande et dans l'équipe 7. En partant tu à mis fin à notre triangle amoureux. Et même si Saï t'a remplacé et que je le considère comme un grand ami, jamais il ne pourra te remplacer, jamais on ne pourra te remplacer.

JE ne t'ai pas vu depuis ton départ, tu a dut grandir. Déjà qu'a la base tu es plus grand que moi, tu doit être devenu immense du haut de tes 20 ans. Et oui 20ans, qu'est-ce qu'on a vieilli. Ca va faire 7 ans qu'on c'est pas vu, même pas 1 fois... Ah si, 1, rien qu'une. C'était juste après que tu sois partis. Avec Sakura et Ero-senin, on été parti à ta recherche, et c'est là qu'on t'as vu. Arivé au repaire, on t'as vu sortir de cette espèce de battisse ancré dans le sol. Là j'ai voulu te sauter dessus, Sakura aussi d'ailleurs, mais tu es tout de suite rentré après avoir regarder dans notre direction. Nous as-tu vu? Je ne le saurais jamais.(2)

JE n'arrive pas à t'oublier, tout les 23 juillet je pense à toi. Le jour de ton anniversaire, j'aimerais tellement savoir où tu est pour t'offrir mon cadeau, cadeau qui attend au fond de mon coeur depuis 7 ans. A chaque Noël aussi, c'est pareil, et le jour de mon anniversaire à moi. J'ose, toute la journée, espérer que tu vienne à ma fenêtre et me dire que tu reviens pour moi, mais ce n 'est qu'un rêve, un rêve froid et irréalisable. AU fond de mon coeur, je suis certain que tu ne m'aime pas de ton côté, je ne dois être qu'un amis et encore...Sinon tu ne serais sûrement pas partis. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je ne sais même plus ce que je dit.

Sharingan de glace, pourquoi suis-je tombais amoureux de toi.

La fête bat son plein dehors lorsque Minuit sonne. J'ai éteint toutes les lumières chez moi. Seul quelques lumignons et bougies éclairent la pièce qui me sert d'appartement. Ca donne une air plutôt romantique, quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là, ça aurait été le bon moment pour une déclaration.

Pourtant, le lumière se tamise encore un peu plus et je peut voire un petit filé de fumée passer devant la vitre.

Je me retourne de-nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

Mon coeur bat la chamade, imagine-tu la réaction que j'ai en te voyant là, devant ma porte ?! J'en doute.

Tu me souffle un petit "Salut Dobe", à moitié caché dans l'ombre, un petit sourire en coin à peine remarquable.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au lieu de me jeter sur toi pour te remercier, pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, je me met à crier, à te hurler dessus. Pourquoi l'amour que j'ai envie de te murmurer se transforme en reproches et insultes au franchissement de mes lèvres.

Tu fronces les sourcils après m'avoir regardé tristement. Tu devais te doutais que je réagirais ainsi. C'est lorsque tu te retourne pour ouvrir la porte que je redeviens enfin moi même.

Mes yeux me brûlent et j'ai envie de te crier mon amour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu es revenu, peut-être juste pour quelques secondes, mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher, laisse moi utiliser mon dernier argument.

Les larmes commencent à ruisseler le long de mon visage. Je te supplie de rester, toujours assis sur mon lit, je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Tu te retourne surpris, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très cohérent. Mais bon...

Tu te rapproche encore un peu plus de moi, toujours dans le plus grand silence malgré toute l'agitation qui règne dehors.

C'est là que je te voie correctement, à la lumière du clair de lune. Et oui, tu a vraiment grandi, je parait tout petit comparé à toi. Environ 1m90 voir plus, 1m90 de muscles, de SHaringan, de torse apéti...Attends, c'est quoi cette chemise où on vois tout ton torse ?! Tu veux me pousse à bout où quoi ?!

Tu reste devant moi, sans rien dire. C'est là que je sort de ma léthargie. Je me jette sur toi, fourrant ma tête dans ton coup où quelques mèches noirs plus longues qu'auparavant se baladent le long de ta nuque, te rendant encore plus beau, me chatouillant le visage.

Qu'est-ce que tu sent bon...

Heureusement pour moi, tu a réussi à me réceptionner sans problème. Je me voyait bien me manger mes couvertures alors que tu es seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Je te supplie de rester, toujours en pleurant, ni de joie ni de tristesse. De mélancolie, de Nostalgie, de bonheur?! TOn retour me perturbe tellement. Je te souffle tout la joie que j'ai que tu sois rentrer, te serrant encore plus. Je ne veux plus que tu parte, je ne veut plus souffrir, je ne veux plus te perdre. Et alors que tu me sert dans tes bras, je ne peux retenir ces mots plus longtemps.

"Je t'aime"

Soudain je sens ton étreinte se faiblir un peu. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? J'ai peut-être cru que toi aussi tu m'aimais à cet instant...

Pourtant, tu te détache encore un peu plus de moi. J'ai dit les mots qui ne fallait pas, cependant, je suis tellement soulagé que tu saches ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. Mes larmes ruissellent de plus belle lorsque je suis complètement séparé de toi. Cette chaleur que j'ai ressentit pendant quelques secondes, celle de ton corps, à finalement disparu. Je lève la tête et là...

Tu m'offre le cadeau que j'espérait depuis tant d'années, un sourire, le plus beau que tu n'ai jamais fait.

C'est alors que de vrais larmes de joie glissent finalement sur ma peau. Je te vois te pencher vers moi, rapproché ton visage du mien, et m'embrasser tendrement.

Comme dans mes rêves les plus fou...

Je passe mes mains dans tes cheveux, répondant au caresses de ta langue qui vient de jouer avec la mienne

TU me fait basculer en arrière et te retrouve au dessus de moi, allongés sur le lit. Tes mains pales et froides, mais pourtant comme électriques, frôle mon torse mat, m'arrachant quelques frissons.

A bout de souffle, tu retire ta bouche de la mienne, tu embrasse si bien que j'en perd la tête. Je reste les yeux fermés, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que je tu disparaisse quand je les r'ouvre. Ce rêve que je fait presque tout les soir...

Tu déposes encore tes lèvres si douces et fruitées sur les miennes. C'est là que j'ouvre les yeux, et tu es bien là.

Tu détaches encore de moi, je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir peur lorsque je te vois te relevé un peu.

Je m'agrippe alors à toi comme si ma vie en dépendait, mais c'est vrai, ma vie ne dépend que de toi.

Tu passes une de tes mains dans mes cheveux, un petit sourire au lèvres. Tu m'embrasse encore puis sur le front et t'allonge à coté de moi.

Je me blottit encore plus dans tes bras, comme un enfant qu'on doit rassurer.

Tu me murmure "Moi aussi je t'aime" avant que je m'endorme ainsi, tranquille, près cette chaleur que je rechercher depuis tant d'années

C'est le plus beau Noël dont on peut rêver.

Je n'ai pas peur de m'endormir car je sais qu'en me réveillant, tu sera toujours là, à me prendre dans tes bras.

Sous la neige tombante, alors qu'une nouvelle étoile filante traverse le ciel, je laisse un léger sourire arcer mes lèvres.

Ce soir de Noël, à Minuit, tu m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde, ton retour, ton sourire, ton amour...

Aishiteru Sasuke.

(1)Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis Konoha au Féminin mai je trouvait que "colorant encore mieux **LE** sublime Konoha" Ca faisait moche :p

(2) C'est ça que j'aurais voulu bien qu'il ce passe moi!!! si vous avez compris, appelez moi parce que même moi j'ai du mal !! Attendez, ils vont dans un endroit où ya Sasuke et y croise Kabuto et même Orochimaru mais Sasuke, non bien sur!! Trop tiré par les cheveux à mon goût!! xp

_PEtit Cadeau pour Noël !! J'espère que ça vous a plut et bonne fêtes à tous !! BYUUUUU !!! 3_


End file.
